


Gravity

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: BAMF Women, Between Seasons/Series, Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Canon Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Feels, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Hero Worship, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Pre-Femslash, Reflection, Self Confidence Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Strongarm/Arcee. She had yet to experience war. Takes place after Issue 2 of the RID comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

For Strongarm, she couldn’t find a thing of Arcee to hate; then again, why would she hate her?

Arcee was a strong and capable warrior, perfect for Optimus’ team of Autobots, and Strongarm knew why. She was a seasoned soldier, she was smart, and she held an all-knowing aura around her that the cadet just loved.

She had followed all of the fembot’s missions, so Strongarm knew that Arcee was capable of taking down any enemy that stood in her way. The cadet was a soldier in her own right, but she had yet to experience war, especially one that lasted for millions of years.

Of course, Strongarm had known that she would have much to learn before she could be a warrior of Arcee’s caliber, and that she herself had taken down many Decepticon criminals ever since she first landed on Earth. She had full potential – she just had to see that in herself first.

“You know, Strongarm….” Arcee spoke to Strongarm, turning around just in front of the entrance to the scrapyard.

“What is it, Arcee?” Strongarm asked, apprehension in her voice. The mission had indeed taken its toll on them, so the cadet would have been lying if she said that she wasn’t nervous in the slightest.

“For what it’s worth, you and your team did a great job today.” Arcee answered, smiling a bit.

Strongarm couldn’t help but beam a little, but she had to keep herself from getting too excited, like she did earlier, and nodded back to Arcee.

“Thanks, Arcee. That means a lot, coming from you.” 

“Anytime.”

“Much obliged.” Strongarm responded, feeling her faceplate blush a little, and Arcee couldn’t help but chuckle.

Strongarm then felt as if a weight lifted off her shoulders. She let her doubts fall far from her, relief settling upon hearing Arcee’s words.

Gravity took its toll.


End file.
